This application represents a proposal for a Planning Grant to develop an NCI-designated Cancer Center at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC). The proposed programs are either organ-site specific or in the case of both basic and prevention/control sciences, highly translational in nature. The common goals of each program are to decrease the incidence and promote early diagnosis of cancer, to improve survival via improving multi-modality clinical care and interdisciplinary basic science, and to facilitate outreach to underserved communities. Members of the Gynecology and Breast Programs have significant clinical expertise, active grant funding and a diversity of basic, clinical and translational research interests. In both of these programs, the integration of the basic scientists and clinical investigators has been intentional. Expansion of this model throughout the Center has drawn in basic science expertise and the kind of hypothesis-generating research described in Cell Cycle Control and Carcinogenesis. Community Cancer Prevention and Control Research targets outreach, community focused medicine and science, and initiatives designed to other underserved communities in Oklahoma. Significant clinical expertise and investigators in basic science in these areas already exist. Developmental and seed funds will be utilized to encourage programmatic growth and stimulate new program development. OUHSC will continue the significant investment that it has undertaken in the Center in the past five years including $20 million for recruitment, construction of a 25,000 square foot outpatient cancer course of the next five years a major goal of the Center will be to increase direct NCI sponsored funding from $4.4. million dollars to $8 million dollars in annual direct costs. Further growth of the OU Cancer Center will ensure unique cancer research to this region of the United States and accessibility for state of the art cancer care for a large population that currently has no alternative NCI-designated cancer center.